New York State of Mind
by x-MzHyde-x
Summary: Santana regrets her decision to temporarily break things off with Brittany. With renewed hopes and dreams, she heads off to the bright lights of New York City to live with Kurt and Rachel who are suffering similar problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am proud to present to you my new story; New York State of Mind! I apologize for the short length of this chapter. The following chapters will be much longer, since this is basically the introduction to the story. I hope you enjoy it. I will make an attempt to update this story every Sunday.**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

Why did things have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn't things just be simple and easy for once? That's all Santana wanted to know as she silently sat thinking alone in her college dorm. Fresh off her return from Lima, things just weren't feeling right. Being back in lame old Louisville, Kentucky didn't have the same feeling as it did the first time arriving here.

Yet again, things weren't the same either. Santana was still emotionally drained after deciding that she needed to take things slow with Brittany. Now she didn't even know exactly where they stood.

It hasn't even been 24 hours and regrets were already swimming around aimlessly in her head. Only now did she realize breaking things off with Brittany may have made things even worse than they were before. Screw other 'attractions' or whatever the fuck they were, Brittany is the only one for her and the only one there ever will be. What the hell was she thinking? Now not only did her life have no set direction, she just shoved her beacon of light off to the side like it was some useless thing on her dresser.

Santana couldn't help but think about how things could be different. What if she didn't pull that 'on a break' shit and she and Brittany remained how they were? Santana tried shaking the thoughts out of her head and reminded herself why she called things off in the first place; because Brittany needed to be free. She needs to make her own decisions and focus on her repeated senior year above all else.

The fact of it doesn't make Santana any happier or less lonely of course, but at least her intentions were in the right place. That's all that really matters, right?

Breaking out of her thoughts, Santana spotted the cash her mother gave her back in June to chase her dreams in New York City.

Suddenly memories from being in Lima this past week flooded her head. Santana had forgotten about the brief encounter she shared with Blaine. He had explained quickly about what happened between him and Kurt in New York City and how he completely screwed things up between them by hooking up with some dude named Eli. She had felt bad for Blaine of course, but that still doesn't me he wasn't at fault. Santana couldn't even imagine cheating on Brittany with _anybody,_ let alone with some dude from Facebook. Santana shuddered at the thought. She had felt worse for Kurt, being hundreds of miles away from his boyfriend and finding out he had been cheated on with some random dude. Now that's gotta suck, no matter who's point of view.

Something dawned on Santana as she thought about the problems between the troubled couple; like Brittany and herself, they were also suffering with the irritating long distance. Santana wasn't alone in this dreary feeling of separation. God knows Kurt probably had it worse than she did right now; him and Blaine weren't even on speaking terms. Yet again, he did have Rachel with him over in New York and she was stuck alone in Kentucky with absolutely nobody.

Santana looked over again at the stash of money just lying on the dresser which seemed to be calling her name. New York was still just as much as a possibility as it was four months ago. Who said she had to stick with this stupid cheerleading scholarship anyway? Yeah it was fun, but where the hell was cheerleading going to get her in the grand scheme of things? Santana had no interest in cheering for a major league football team. That was just boring as hell and completely pointless. Santana was made for greater things than that. New York's door was still wide open, now more than ever. In New York she wouldn't even have to be alone. Even though Porcelain and Berry aren't the greatest company of all time, they were still her friends, and they would support her through everything she did.

And on the bonus side, they also will be visiting Lima constantly, which means more opportunities for her to visit and spend time with Brittany.

The more Santana thought about it, the more excited she grew. Now was the moment, she realized. Now is the time more than ever to begin the rest of her life.

Determined, Santana picked up her phone off the corner of her dresser and dialed a number she had rarely ever used, the decision of her future held firmly in mind. The dial tone rang and rang, and eventually someone on the other line answered.

"Hello?" came a familiar slightly feminine voice from the other line, and Santana broke into a huge smile at the welcoming sound.

"Hey Kurt, it's Santana. There's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please follow, favorite, review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed. I kindly ask you to review if you enjoy this story. Now, here's chapter 2 :)**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

Santana arrived in New York City with her two oversized suitcases, phone in hand, and a smile worthy of being on a toothpaste advertisement. Walking along the side of the airport she spots Kurt at the same exact time he spotted her.

"Santana!" Kurt cried out, running over to his Latina friend. "Oh Santana, it's so great to see you!" Kurt said earnestly and Santana smiled at him.

"Hate to admit it, but it's nice to see you too Kurt. By the way, thanks for letting me stay with you and Berry. I owe you one."Santana said, walking beside Kurt who was waving over a cab.

"Oh nonsense, of course you're welcome to stay with us. We definitely have the room." Kurt chuckled to himself as the cab pulled up. Santana threw her luggage into the trunk and climbed in the back with Kurt as he gave the cab driver their destination.

"I know we talked about it a bit on the phone, but I must ask, what brings you here to the Big Apple?" Kurt asked. Santana sighed, remembering all of the things that helped shape her decision.

"You know, the usual stuff, chasing dreams and all that other sentimental crap you guys are always preaching about. Also I could use the company." Santana admitted and Kurt smiled, beaming at his new roommate.

"Well, you came to the right place. As you have heard, I have landed myself an internship at Vogue and Rachel has been hard at work at NYADA. New York is everything we had hoped for." Kurt informed as Santana rolled her eyes.

"I still can't find an ounce of logic in how you even got that internship. And speaking of the Hobbit, how is she doing? Still moping over the Jolly Green Giant?" Santana sneered, remembering Rachel's face when Finn shipped her off to New York against her will. Kurt raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"You were in Lima and you didn't hear the news?" Kurt asked in shock. Santana looked at him in confusion.

"What news? Berry isn't pregnant, is she?" Santana asked disgusted with the thought, and Kurt's eyes raised in surprise.

"Oh no, oh dear lord no. Rachel broke up with Finn. He was in New York for a couple nights and left without a word. Rachel was incredibly pissed and flew all the way to Lima to break up with him in the auditorium. She was actually there when you were." Kurt revealed, and Santana threw her head back in laughter.

"Are you fucking serious? That is fantastic! He must've screwed up big time to get _Rachel freaking Berry_ not only to dump his sorry ass, but fly all the way to _Lima_ to do it." Santana said snickering and Kurt chuckled.

"Hate to say it, but I must agree with you. I was never truly a fan of their relationship. But I must say Rachel has really changed a lot since arriving in New York. That was the only time she's been back to Lima since she moved." Kurt said. Santana scoffed at Kurt's statement. Rachel Berry different? In what freaking universe? That girl remained the same annoying, chirpy girl all throughout high school and it wasn't until senior year she wasn't a thorn in Santana's side.

"Rachel Berry changed? I'll believe it when I see it." Santana sneered. Kurt looked at her in amusement with a twinkle in his eye.

"You want proof?" Kurt asked. Santana quirked an eyebrow, wondering what proof there could possibly be.

"Surprise me." Santana stated, thinking nothing would surprise her.

"She threw out her reindeer sweater." Kurt revealed. Santana's mouth fell open in utter shock.

"You're lying." Santana stated, refusing to believe that Rachel would throw out her beloved reindeer sweater that the entire Glee Club had a mutual hatred of. Kurt shook his head with a proud smile.

"I am not. She also has a new man waiting in the wings." Kurt mentioned, winking mischeviously at Santana. Santana scoffed.

"Judging by her history in men, he probably looks like the birth child of Jacob Ben Israel and a demented Elmo." Santana retorted. Whipping out his phone, Kurt quickly typed in his passcode and opened up his pictures. He held out his phone to her, eagerly awaiting to see the Latina's raction. Santana snatched it out of his grasp and peered at the picture displayed on his phone. Her jaw dropped for the second time in the duration of the trip.

"Ho-ly-crap." She exclaimed, staring at the picture of Rachel and Brody performing Give Your Heart A Break together at the karaoke bar. "That's freaking impossible."

"You should've seen my reaction when that gorgeous man came knocking on the door with a housewarming gift." Kurt chuckled as Santana gawked at him.

"How in hell did Rachel Berry get him? And is she actually wearing normal clothes now? Does she have, like a secret twin or something?" Santana questioned as the cab pulled up in front of their apartment.

"Come inside your new home and find out." Kurt said mischievously, paying the taxi driver. The two walked around the back to unload Santana's luggage. Once everything was taken care of, Kurt waved the driver goodbye.

After the cab pulled away, Santana eyed the neighborhood warily. "Is this neighborhood even safe? It feels an awful lot like Lima Heights." Santana remarked.

"Good thing you're Miss Lima Heights Adjacent." Kurt joked and Santana smirked.

Kurt unlocked the door to their apartment with Santana, who was excited to see where she would be residing for the next how long. "Rachel, we're here!" he called out and within seconds Rachel came barreling down the hallway with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Santana!" she cried, giving the Latina a tight hug. "It's so great to see you again!" Santana smiled, despite having the air squeezed out of her lungs.

"Nice to see you too Berry, and I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you're actually wearing clothes not designed for toddlers." Santana greeted. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's choice of words and backed away.

"Yes, I have recently had a makeover, courtesy of Kurt and Isabelle." Rachel explained as Kurt beamed at her. "Speaking of Isabelle, I just got off the phone with her. Isabelle and Brody will be joining us for dinner tonight to welcome you to New York, Santana." Rachel said excitedly and Santana forced a smile.

"Great." Santana said unenthusiastically, and she turned to Kurt. "You told me she changed." she whispered to Kurt and he shrugged.

"You'll notice eventually." he whispered in return and Santana rolled her eyes.

"So, let's show you around!" Rachel said excitedly, and Santana internally groaned. Knowing Rachel, she probably had already planned out an hour long tour planned out with the history of each room included.

* * *

**Please follow, favorite, and review. :)**


End file.
